When The Nightguard Quits
by Elaina R
Summary: (READ THE CLOSET OR YOULL BE CONFUSED) Foxy and Chica found out about Freddy and Bonnie's antics in the closet. Foxy approaches her and asks her if they can do something with Freddy. Luckily, the nightguard quit. (Bonnie is a female, and they are humans.)


(Read "The Closet" first, as this is a continuation of that)

Foxy walked to Bonnie while Chica was washing the towels in disgust. He tapped on her shoulder, and she gave him a confused look, but stared still.

"Why were the towels stained like that?" Foxy asked her. He didn't seem upset, just spoke in his normal voice.

Bonnie remembered her and Freddy's antics from that time and blushed in embarrassment. Foxy saw her red face and gave her a puzzled look.

"M-me and Freddy h-had sex.." Bonnie spoke in a soft whisper, but Foxy could make out what she was saying.

"In the closet?"

"Mhm. On the 14th." Bonnie was scared, as she didn't want anybody to know so she wouldn't be labeled as a whore.

Foxy's face warmed up a bit, and he smiled.

"Have you guys done it in a while?" He asked her, sitting with her on the stage.

"If oral counts, then yeah. But we haven't in..." Bonnie trailed off, her face turning scarlet.

Foxy smirked at her. "Have you ever wanted to do a threesome?" Foxy asked in a hushed voice

Bonnie's rose colored eyes widened in surprise. "U-uh... Sometimes.." She squeaked, strands of hair getting in her face.

"Then why don't we have one? You, Freddy, me."

"But what about Chica? Won't she get suspicious?"

"She already knows you two fucked your brains out, I don't think she'll care too much. Besides, the nightguard quit his job, and the new one doesn't arrive until tomorrow. We can go to my house." Foxy waited patiently for her approval.

"Aren't your parents and sister home?" Bonnie asked.

"They got on the plane for that Elsa thing in New York City this morning. They aren't coming back until Wednesday."

"Well...Oh, alright. I'll let Freddy know. At 8:00 in the night?" It was almost 6:00 A.M., and they were about to open for the day shortly.

Foxy smiled and hugged her. "Thanks. I'll give you the time of your life." He whispered to her, causing her cheeks to heat up.

The day went by typically, a couple of birthday parties, kids running around the pizzeria, lots of screaming and yelling. Finally, at 8:00 pm, the pizzeria closed.

Bonnie had let Freddy know what they were about to do. He was nervous, but Bonnie assured him it would be alright.

The two hopped into Foxys car with Foxy as soon as Chica left to do chores at home. Freddy and Foxy sat in the front, while Bonnie sat in the back. She hoped she had lube and a condom in her bag, but, knowing her, she probably didn't.

The drive took about 10 minutes, and Foxy pulled his car up into the driveway. The trio got out of the car, Freddy wrapping his arms around Bonnie, as they walked into the house.

They left their shoes at the entrance, and Foxy led them to his room. Bonnie was sweating nervously, she didn't know what to expect.

Bonnie laid down on the queen sized bed timidly, waiting for Freddy and Foxy to join. Foxy was rummaging through his drawers for something, and pulled out a condom and some lube, to the relief of Bonnie, as she found out she left hers at home.

Foxy stripped first, undoing his pirate belt before taking off his jeans and shirt. Bonnie blushed as she saw this. Foxy noticed, and pulled down his boxers, his cock springing up in the air. He sat down with Bonnie as Freddy did the same.

The two looked at Bonnie and began to undress her. Freddy undid the bow tie, and took off her strapless lavender top, leaving her in her violet bra, as Foxy slid her skirt and panties off. Bonnie blushed and undid the clasp for her bra in the back, leaving her in the nude.

Foxy and Freddy looked at the shy, blushing Bonnie before Foxy began to suck on her neck as Freddy pinched a nipple. Bonnie let out a cry at this sudden pleasure and Foxy smirked, sucking harder.

Freddy continued pinching and twisting his girlfriends buds before beginning to suck on one of her C cup breasts. Her moans and short, quick yelps helped him speed up the process, along with Foxy, who was now biting gently on her neck. His sucking left behind several hickeys on Bonnie's soft, pale skin.

Their actions finally came to a stop. Bonnie panted in bliss, trying to recover from the teasing they had given her.

After 5 minutes, Freddy put Bonnie in a position where she was on her knees, and bending over so Foxy could see her ass and her tight, little hole. Freddy placed himself under Bonnie, smirking as Bonnie gasped from feeling his thick cock on her privates.

Foxy grabbed his lube, putting it on his shaft first so Bonnie wouldn't get hurt from his dry, hard penis in her, and putting a bit on Bonnie's anus.

"Ahh! Cold!" Bonnie said softly as she felt him apply the lube onto her.

After they prepared themselves, Bonnie lined up Freddy's tip at her entrance, then beginning to push his cock into her warm, wet pussy, causing both to moan, as she was still crazy tight. Foxy took this chance to begin to push his huge shaft into her tiny hole. He groaned as he did this, only pushing in his red, throbbing tip, as she had never had a cock up there before, causing her to be tighter than he expected.

Freddy eventually took over control, thrusting himself quickly into her, pressing her hips to his. Along with the soft thrusting coming from behind, Bonnie was speechless, a few quick moans escaping her mouth every now and then. She was in too much ecstasy to say anything, really.

The room was filled with the slaps of Foxy's ballsack against Bonnie's ass, with the occasional slap he gave her ass to let out a few moans.

Eventually, Bonnie felt a twisting feeling in her lower region and knew exactly what was about to happen. With the few "Ahh"s that escaped her mouth, the two began to thrust themselves as hard as they could into her. Freddy played with a few strands of her violet dyed strands as he thrusted his 7.5 inch shaft into her clit, while Foxy shoved his 8 inch into her crazy tight rectum.

"IM CUMMING!" Bonnie shrieked as her pussy squirted onto Freddy's cock, her ass, and Foxy's thighs. The two were taken back a bit by the sudden orgasm, but continued to pump their dicks into her until they coated her with their thick, salty goodness.

Foxy came, letting out a groan, white seed splashing around Bonnie's anus. He pulled himself out for a bit, coating her cheeks in jizz before inserting himself back in, to dump the rest of his load out.

Freddy's orgasm started around the time Foxy's ended, pulling Bonnie down forcibly to take in all his shaft, before having the largest orgasm he ever experienced. Pump after pump, her pussy was forced to take in all the cum that he shot out.

The three lay there panting, before they took their dicks out of her. Her holes, especially her anus, had been stretched out a bit during their heavy threesome. Cum kept dripping out of Bonnie's holes and onto the bedsheets. Freddy locked lips with Bonnie, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as Foxy watched, stroking his penis with his hand. Freddy broke the kiss, and reached down to finger Bonnie. He pushed in his index finger first, causing Bonnie to squeal in delight. Foxy pulled and stroked harder, his cock throbbing more by the second.

Freddy pumped his finger in and out of her clit, and shoved in another finger, struggling to thrust both of them in at the same time. He knew his fingers were going to be covered in his ejaculation after he pulled them out, but he didn't care.

As soon as he stuck in a third, Foxy screeched and came all over Bonnie. Her breasts were coated in his semen, and the majority of her body did, but he kept cumming, until a minute later. Freddy had taken out his fingers in surprise, and watched his girlfriend being coated in all Foxy's semen, her pussy in front of his face, as her legs were still spread out.

Bonnie ran began to clean up the cum, wiping it off her breasts, stomach, and inner thighs. Foxy's dick went limp, and he began to dress, trying to not look at Bonnie licking up his essence in the sexy manner she was doing it in so he didn't end up ripping his pants off and destroying her vagina. He'd do that another day.

Freddy and Bonnie eventually got up and dressed themselves. By the time they were done, it was 2:00 A.M. They went to the pizzeria, and just chatted for a bit before the pizzeria opened again, four hours later.


End file.
